A user equipment (“UE”) may be configured to establish a connection to at least one of a plurality of different networks or types of networks, as well as to other UEs, to perform a voice call. For example, the UE may communicate with another UE through a network connection (e.g., a voice call over the WCDMA air interface).
A UE may be portable and utilize a limited power supply such as a battery. Thus, a need exists for saving power. Power saving features exist for WCDMA voice. For the downlink, there exist features such as frame early termination (“FET”) and voice activity detection (VAD) which opportunistically shut off RF reception when the channel condition is good.